


Jealousy

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you write something about karezi? Like maybe when they canonly had a thing during their session. How they started liking each other or just a small chill date. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

You hated him. 

Sure, you hating something wasn’t uncommon, but he took your loathing to a new level. 

You hated how he didn’t take you seriously, and would act too cool for you and your other friends. His stupid shades, his idiotic drawings, how he typed in fucking red. 

Although it wasn’t as a pure as your red, it still made its mark, which led to your next point on your very long list of “Why you hated Dave Strider”; he had her attention.

He had managed to claim her interests, a task you had managed to do, but your times were in the past. You had your chance and nothing really came out of it. It was not that you two had a fall out, but... things were complicated. For all you knew she could’ve still had feelings for you. 

But that was before your session was fucked. Before you needed the human’s help. Before she met him. 

Correcting an earlier statement, perhaps you didn’t truly loath him. Dislike, yes, but reflecting on it, perhaps it wasn’t hate you felt when thinking about him. No, there was a stronger emotion you felt. 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you felt a complete, whole and total sense of jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
